Kneel Before Me
by Nightonfire9
Summary: After peace finally settles over Earth, Goku comes to realize his lust... and possibly love... for the arrogant prince of his race. But does Vegeta return his feelings? Warning: Yaoi, GokuXVegeta, adult themes in later chapters. (And this is my first story, so be nice?) All reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way. This magnificent creation is from the incredible mind of Akira Toriyama and his associates. I do not make money from or take credit for any DBZ-related franchise. **

* * *

**Warning: **

**Story contains yaoi content (guyXguy), adult themes, adult descriptions, adult language… and just other "adult-y" stuff. No flames please, just criticism and critique (or praise :D). I appreciate all my reviewers. **

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Wow! This is my first story. I'm pretty excited to hear what you guys think. Shout out to my favorite author Shinsun for Beta-reading this baby. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It always started with a fight. They were Saiyans after all. The swift exchange of punches, kicks and ki blasts was their natural form of communication. Two men sparred high above the tops of the tallest oak and maple and ash trees, their movements too quick for the human eye to catch. Faster than you or I could blink, the taller Saiyan smacked the ground. Goku's energy sparked around his body like lightening, forcing a shallow crater into the earth.

"Get up off your lazy ass, Kakarot! I'm not done with you yet!"

Goku looked up with hunger in his eyes at the small form of Vegeta floating above him. In a flash, Goku was back on his feet. He surged into the sky and began to pummel the Saiyan prince. It was such a pleasure, Goku thought, to hit the smooth flesh of his rival. Vegeta took the punishment with a slight smirk. After two seconds (in which Goku had landed five punches and three kicks, not to mention the two elbow jabs and a good knee to the stomach), Vegeta laughed outright and powered up to super. Goku saw only a hint of yellow hair before Vegeta's foot sent him whirling backwards into a tree. But before Vegeta could voice his delight at having knocked Goku down for a second time, he was rudely surprised by the fact he was doubled over in pain, kneeling on the ground.

"I thought I was supposed to kneel down before my prince, not the other way around," Goku said lightly.

Vegeta glanced up. Goku's black mane and dark eyes had been replaced with the trademark golden hair and deep teal eyes of a super Saiyan. Both men returned to the sky, ready to fight anew. A mischievous half-smile played across Vegeta's lips.

"And you will kneel before me, Kakarot… one way or another."


	2. Goku, Chap 1

**Goku's POV  
**

Sunlight pierced through my eyelids. I groaned, reaching for the curtain that would surely block out at least some of the offending rays.

"Go back to sleep, sun. You're not welcome here yet," I muttered, still half asleep.

The sun refused to respond as I turned my back on the window. Chichi was busy downstairs, setting up breakfast. I could feel her orangey glow of energy bustle about the kitchen. More importantly, I could smell the delicious scent of eggs, fruit, bacon, rice, bread, and even a few green things cooking over the fire. My stomach rumbled, reminding me of how hungry I was. I sat up, but regretted it immediately. My body still ached from yesterday's training with Vegeta. For the past few weeks, I haven't been able to concentrate on technique or form or strategy. Sure, my body was as strong as ever and I still enjoyed our ruthless fights, but my mind couldn't focus. Vegeta had taken full advantage of this fact, relentlessly beating into me until his gloves were stained with red. I had never let him win though. I always ended the fight by blasting him down to the ground with my Kamehameha, reminding him I was the stronger Saiyan.

"Goku? Are you coming down for breakfast?"

I listened to Chichi set the plates of food on the table for another few seconds before I swung my legs onto the cold floor. It took a fraction of a minute to get myself settled in at the table between my two sons, Gohan and Goten.

"Dad, can we train with Trunks and Vegeta today? Please?"

My clone-like son looked at me with pleading eyes. I recalled that is had been over a week since I had taken my kids with me to train. Not since Vegeta almost broke my leg while fighting. How embarrassing.

"Goten! Don't talk with your mouth full," Chichi scolded. "And you can only train after you finish all of your homework."

Goten swallowed his mouthful and smiled at me, thanked his mom, and took a handful of bacon and a plateful of eggs over to his desk. I watched him as he eagerly started in on his math problems. Or were they science? I could never tell. Numbers and equations weren't my strong suit. The scent of fresh baked bread brought my attention back to the table of food. There was a deep rumble emanating from my stomach. I could no longer ignore it.

Once the food was eaten, the table was cleared, the dishes were washed and the homework was finished, Goten and I gathered our gis and headed out. I looked over at Gohan who had opted out of training for studying. What a strange boy. My youngest and I headed to the stream to wash up. In order to conserve energy, we jogged instead of flew.

The cold water was a refreshing shower. With a quick burst of hot energy I dried off. I put my gi on, ran my fingers through my hair, and waited for Goten to get dressed. We let our normal clothes dry on some branches in the sun like usual. There was no use worrying about them being stolen. After all, we were miles and miles away from any other humans. The only other people living in this part of the forest were Saiyans. A few months ago Vegeta had demanded a capsule house to be set up a few miles from this clearing. Apparently Vegeta and Bulma no longer felt the need to stay together for the sake of their son, Trunks, who was now ten years old. Bulma had confided in me that she and Vegeta had gone their separate ways a while ago but had felt Trunks needed both parents in his life. Only recently did they finalize the divorce. Trunks lived with Vegeta on the weekends and went home for the weekdays for his education.

"Daaad! Hurry up! Vegeta and Trunks are already there," whined Goten.

I cast my senses out. A little ways to the North I could feel the spark of Vegeta and Trunks' ki. Without a word I started running at full speed, confident my son was a few paces behind my tail. We reached the spot just below the Saiyan prince and his son in time to see Vegeta land a nasty kick to Trunks' back. Goten yelped in surprise as Trunks fell down and knocked over two trees.

"Dad, that hurt like hell!"

Trunks sprang back up, brushing off dirt, looking quite affronted.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so lazy," Vegeta retorted.

The short Saiyan landed softly on the ground in front of Goten and me. He crossed his arms and pointed an accusing gloved finger at my chest.

"Look who decided to show up," Vegeta said with a sneer. "Are you incapable of punctuality?"

"Sorry. Chichi made us a big breakfast," I explained.

Vegeta scowled.

"You rely too much on your woman, Kakarot," he muttered.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Dad! Are we gonna fight or not?" Goten asked.

I ruffled Goten's hair, amused by his unfazed eagerness.

"Yeah. You and Trunks stay on the ground for now, okay Goten?"

He snorted lightheartedly, already planning his strategy to beat Trunks. I glanced at Vegeta and shrugged. He narrowed his eyes and gave me a curt nod. With one last look at my son, I shot into the air, Vegeta at my heels.

The energy crackled around us as we clashed against each other. Fist to stomach, foot to leg, knee to chest, elbow to neck. It was an endless barrage of violence, uncontrollable. As fast as I threw punches, he reacted with equal speed and force. My kicks hardly touched him. It was as if he was anticipating my every move. I wasn't going to be beaten again, so I resorted to my ki blasts. A flurry of bright yellow discs of heat, followed by a single brilliant blue Kamehameha hit Vegeta squarely in his chest. I must have underestimated my power because I managed to burn through the top of his dark blue spandex. For a moment, I marveled at how tan and chiseled Vegeta's chest had become. I wondered how he got so tan over the years. Did he lie out in the sun? My slight lapse in concentration gave the object of my musings just enough time to power up to Super Saiyan. The sudden surge of power snapped me back to the fight. I tensed my muscles, willing the flow of my ki to push past my current body and transform me into a Super Saiyan.

Hours passed where I saw nothing but Vegeta. It was times like these where I noticed how his golden hair literally had shocks of white electricity whenever he powered up an attack. I noticed how the tip of his tail would lash from side to side when he had the upper hand… or how for the half second after I would land a blow he smiled to himself. It wasn't his usual sarcastic smirk, but rather almost like a reflex.

"Kakarot! Get your head out of the clouds! You're so damn slow," Vegeta yelled as he punched me hard in the abdomen. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You've been acting stupid for weeks."

"It's nothing," I repeated, looking at my feet.

Before I had time to react, Vegeta had grabbed me by my shirt. His teal eyes bored into mine. I stole a glance downward to the exposed skin of Vegeta's chest. I could feel his breath on my face. He was breathing heavily. I realized with a slight jolt how hard he had been working thus far to beat me. I hadn't even broken a sweat. He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. His anger rolled off his body in waves.

"You are holding back, Kakarot."

"It's nothing, Vegeta," I repeated.

"You're lying."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because," Vegeta stammered. "Because you're holding me back!"

"Then let me go."

He hesitated a moment longer before flinging me in the air. I resolved to give the fight all of my attention. Vegeta powered up to an Ascended Super Saiyan. I did the same. We resumed our fight, now at full power.

I swung a well-aimed fist at Vegeta's head. Just as I suspected he would, Vegeta dodged to the left. My other hand connected with his side, resulting in a satisfying _thunk_ and then followed by the -_carrack-_ sound of a broken rib. Vegeta snarled in pain. I felt his energy fly above me. He was obviously about to shoot a ki blast in retaliation. I didn't give him the time to think before I flew right behind him. Even though he was fast, I was faster. I slammed both elbows down on his shoulders. Vegeta grunted in surprise and pain.

"You are so going to—"

A powerful burst of energy cut off whatever he was going to say. My Kamehameha blasted the short Saiyan to the ground. I followed it with a quick succession of punches. Vegeta regained composure faster than I had predicted. I had a millisecond warning before his Galick Gun attack hit me square in the face, the heat searing away much of my gi shirt. His brutal retaliation was a blur of punches and kicks. His left knee (or was it his right?) slammed into my midsection, knocking the breath from my lungs. Next thing I knew, my back was pressed against the hard ground and Vegeta was powering up for his next attack. The massive amount of golden energy that radiated about his lithe body gathered in his palms.

"FINAL FLASH!"

I used Instant Transmission to avoid the gigantic ki blast that left a skyscraper-sized hole where I had lain less than a half-second before. I IT'd directly behind the prince. The blond tips of his spiky hair gently brushed against my chin and I could feel his fiery energy. Vegeta spun around wildly, his fist aimed at my chin. I caught it effortlessly. He had already used the majority of his energy during our hours of sparring together. Next he tried a kick, but I blocked it with ease. My one mistake was thinking I had won. Vegeta smiled ferociously. His large forehead smacked against my chest and something made a cracking sound. I think it was my collar bone. Once again, I found myself on the ground, but this time Vegeta was pinning me down. He was so pleased at having bested me I could practically smell the royal arrogance in him.

"I think you broke something," I grunted as I powered down. Vegeta followed suit, his hair returning to the color of rich dark chocolate. My gaze landed on his perfectly angled brow and then drifted down to his obsidian eyes.

"Why the hell are you staring at me, Kakarot?"

"Why the hell are you sitting on me, Vegeta?" I countered.

I felt his body tense and then leap backward off me. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Before he could come up with a smartass answer, Goten and Trunks appeared at the edge of our destroyed battlefield.

"Hey Dad, you okay?" Goten inquired.

"Yeah, don't worry," I assured him. "Just a broken bone or two."

I bounced back up and brushed off the dirt that had accumulated on my torn uniform.

"Looks like you took a beating, Dad," Trunks said to his father.

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta snapped.

Trunks just laughed.

"I guess it's time to head back home," I said. "I'm starving!"

Vegeta seemed to agree. He gave me one last glare before stalking off in the direction of his house. Trunks looked from Goten to his father, shrugged, and headed towards his dad. Before completely disappearing into the forest, Trunks turned, smiled and waved goodbye. Vegeta just kept walking, tail twitching irritably. It was obvious he was still mad about me nearly beating him and then embarrassing him.

Goten tugged on my pants leg. He was anxious to go home, probably because it was almost dinner time and we hadn't eaten in a few hours. My stomach grumbled loudly. I took Goten's hand and took to the sky. We flew home, unhurriedly, as Goten recounted his training with Trunks. I tried to listen, I really did. But my mind was elsewhere. My thoughts kept returning to Vegeta, my once greatest enemy.

We were nearing my house when I realized Goten had asked me a question and was now peering at me curiously. I had been so busy delving into my memories I had completely tuned him out. I looked at my son sheepishly.

"Sorry, Goten. I just have a lot on my mind," I explained.

"It's 'kay, Dad. I'll tell you and again over dinner."

I smiled at him. He really was a good son, not to mention a great storyteller. Dinner would be wonderful mix of delicious food and tales of training.

"I can't wait."

* * *

***Read and Review and I will literally love you forever***


	3. Vegeta, Chap 2

**Vegeta's POV**

It was raining hard. The sky had torn itself open and the drops stung my face. I stared at Kakarot. His black bangs were plastered to his forehead, heavy with water. We were both soaked. For the past twenty minutes it had been pouring non-stop. After three hours or so of sparring, the cold wind and water had felt refreshing. Now it was just annoying.

"Hey Vegeta," Kakarot called. "Do you wanna finish this later?"

"What, are you scared of a little rain?" I taunted.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. I felt the air spark with a sudden surge in electricity. Kakarot powered up to a Super Saiyan. The moisture on his skin vaporized from the intense heat. His brilliant yellow hair had a misty sheen that appeared to glow. I dragged my gaze away from him. I wouldn't let him distract me… again. My power exploded from within me, revealing hair like golden flames and blue eyes. I knew I looked good, princely even. Kakarot was watching me intensely. Without another moment's hesitation, I flew at him.

Almost too fast for me to see, Kakarot made to slam his knee in my face. Faster than humanly possible, I twisted midair and struck out at his jaw. My fist hit his flesh. He didn't even flinch. I started to punch his chest, each blow knocking my opponent farther back. I continued without mercy until he landed a hard kick in my stomach. How had I left myself unguarded? Instinct kicked my body into action as Kakarot attempted to gain the upper hand. Ki blast after ki blast I fired at him. He dodged all but one. In retaliation, Kakarot directed a white ball of energy at my head. When that didn't work, he flew directly behind me. That trick wouldn't work again. Before his elbows reached my shoulders, I rammed my own elbows backward, striking his lower abdomen. We fought ruthlessly for another hour before we both collapsed, exhausted and drained.

The rain continued to pelt down on us both. My normally spiky hair drooped under the weight of the water. I sat up and turned to look at Kakarot. He lay on the ground, hands relaxed at his side and eyes closed. His black tail flicked about at the same pace as his breathing. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. The soaking gi he wore revealed every muscle as it clung to his wet skin. How could something so unimaginably powerful look so peaceful? I shook my head, hoping to clear my mind of these random thoughts.

"Rain feels good," Kakarot murmured.

I grunted in agreement. It was time to get off the muddy ground. I stood up and peered at the prone figure a few yards away. Without realizing exactly what I was doing, I slowly walked toward Kakarot. I was just a foot from him when he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?"

No respectable reason came to mind so I didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and started to scoot away. Not wanting him to leave, I halted. My boots sunk into the soft earth as neither of us moved. It was quickly becoming awkward. Why had I come over to him? It's not like I had anything to say to him. Kakarot began to relax again. His gaze left mine and traveled to the dark grey sky.

"Vegeta?"

He turned back to me, his piercing dark eyes wide and honest.

"What?"

A grin spread across his lips as he slowly looked me up and down, his gaze lingering on my chest.

"You're covered in mud."

Immediately I checked myself over. The stupid idiot was right. I was a mess of brown earth and blue spandex. There was even muck in my hair. It must have accumulated during our fight. Kakarot started to chuckle as he watched me frantically try to wipe the grime from my clothes. He knew I was extremely compulsive about staying clean.

"You're filthy, Vegeta," he said with a smile.

"Shut up, third class."

"Maybe you should try showering every once and a while."

"Fuck you."

The fool just continued to laugh. He lifted himself off the ground and inspected the back of his uniform. His entire backside was painted with a thick coat of mud. I curled my lip in disgust. It was disgraceful for a prince to be so dirty. Hours. It would take _hours_ to clean up the gunk in my hair and clothes. I'd have to go back to Bulma's place to use the washer and drier. My own dwelling had no such appliances as of yet. I scowled at Kakarot as he wiped mud off his forehead. Disgusting animal actually enjoyed being covered in brown slime. He looked up at me and walked over to where I was. His lips formed the beginning of a word. Now was _not _the time for conversation.

I went to turn on my heel and quickly stalk off with the arrogance I am known for, but the mud had already swallowed my boots. Dignity fled before me as I fell to my knees, right before Kakarot. He raised an eyebrow.

"On your hands and knees again, Vegeta?" He said mockingly.

I didn't waste time with a response. I punched the tall Saiyan in the gut and got back up. It was time to leave. Without another word, I stood up. I debated whether to fly to Bulma's or head back to my place. Unfortunately, though flight is faster, it uses more energy than walking or running. And I am going to need that extra energy to find some food before I get too tired. Then again, if I head home now, my clothes will sit in filth until tomorrow.

"Hey, Vegeta, I know a place nearby where you can wash up," Kakarot offered.

"I don't need your assistance, Kakarot," I spat back.

"Suit yourself."

He placed his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"The rain's finally letting up," he continued, turning away and starting into the woods.

I looked at the sky and weighed my options. Head home to my dank cave a few minutes flight away, walk to Bulma's house (miles away) to wash my clothes, or follow the idiot to clean up and then go home. None of them were sounding particularly appealing. I was repulsed by the idea of going home dirty, but I did not have the patience to deal with Bulma and not accidently kill something. With great reluctance I extricated myself from the squelchy mud and followed Kakarot away from the clearing.

We walked in silence as the clouds cleared and exposed the setting sun through the leaves. A few minutes later, Kakarot led us to a deep clear river with a waterfall below it. The water cascaded down into a deep pool below. Kakarot took a step toward the edge and pointed.

"That's where my son and I clean up."

"Why the hell should I care?" I muttered. The whole nature scene was all a little too picturesque for my liking, but the water looked clean enough to wash off in and the sunset was warming my face. It would have to do. Besides, it was better than sitting at home without any clean clothes or going to Bulma's only to have her bitch at me. All in all, this didn't seem like such a terrible plan. It's not like I had to talk to the fool or anything.

I stepped hesitantly into the river. The current was strong. Cold water seeped into my boots as I slowly waded deeper. All the mud and grime melted away with the current. I breathed a short sigh of relief as my stress washed away as well. Maybe this side trip wouldn't be so bad after all. I stole a glance over to Kakarot only to see him shrug off his navy weighted shirt. My eyes were glued to the chiseled chest of the other Saiyan. I'd seen him without his shirt before, but always in battle. It's not like I hadn't noticed the strength rippling beneath his skin or the perfect tan during our fights. And yet, we had never been alone together and not sparring. Kakarot began to untie the sash that held together the rest of his outfit.

"Kakarot?" I said slowly. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

The top of his gi hung at his sides as he continued to unwind the blue fabric around his waist.

"Kakarot!"

He looked up, surprised by sudden harsh tone. I realized my voice had risen in pitch.

"Something wrong, Vegeta?" He quirked an eyebrow in question at my apparent shock but didn't stop his clothing removal.

"Why. Are. You. Undressing?" I got out.

"Most people take their clothes off when showering," he answered evenly.

I quickly turned away just as his gi went tumbling to the ground. I convinced myself that the blush that crept up my cheeks was simply from embarrassment… and not from any form of desire that might have spiked in the depths of my psyche.

I was unsure of what to do. Kakarot was stripped to his undergarments. Wait. Was he even _wearing _underwear? The heat in my face rose to an alarming high. My usual cocky wit failed to formulate a sufficient reply. What the hell was he thinking? We came here to wash _clothes_, not ourselves. Before I could give this whole awkward situation any more thought, I was thoroughly drenched with a powerful splash from behind. I spun to face my splasher, briefly forgetting that he had undressed, to find Kakarot waist-deep in the cold river. At least the dark water covered the lower half of him. I growled warningly.

"You did say you wanted to get rid of the mud," he pointed out, motioning to my now spotless uniform and clean hair.

"You missed a spot," I said and sent a small tidal wave in his direction. "Not all of the filth is gone."

Kakarot failed to dodge in time and the water pulled him under. He resurfaced, spluttering ridiculously. I smirked.

"I deserved that," he conceded.

He flashed me a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head, stretching his abdominal muscles. I couldn't help but stare. My eyes followed the flow of water down his corded neck, his sculpted chest, past his stomach and down towards the crease of his lower abdominals and hip flexors… I couldn't help but imagine what lay hidden beneath the water.

"Uh, Vegeta?"

I snapped back to reality. _Fuck! Did he see me watching him?_

"What now, baka?"

"You're staring at me," he said, tail flicking side to side.

"Don't kid yourself. You're nothing special to look at."

Not my best comeback by far. I turned back around and stepped out of the river. With a high speed vibration of energy I dried myself off. My ears pricked at the sound of Kakarot coming behind me. Even though it was dark outside, he would still be able to see the growing bulge between my legs. The best plan now would be to leave. Leave _right_ now, before he could move any closer.

"Training tomorrow. 9 am sharp. We'll meet at the clearing," I said without turning around.

With that, I took to the air with the little remaining energy I had left. It took only a couple of minutes to reach my cave on the cliffside. It took another hour to relieve the pent up sexual tension that had sprung up from my encounter with a clothes-deficient Kakarot. What the hell was wrong with me? I was _not_ attracted to that foolish, third-class, rock-headed, bumbling oaf of a Saiyan. Sure, he might have an incredible body and that lush, dark hair and big, dark eyes and tan skin- oh _fuck_.

No.

I would not acknowledge that there was any sort of _feeling_ for Kakarot. Whatsoever. Oh, hell. I could lie to everyone, but not myself. His body was beautiful. And I desired it. What I wanted, I got. I was, after all, a prince.


	4. Goku, Chap 3

**Goku's POV**

My toes were numb.

I hadn't moved from the river since Vegeta left. The water washed over me as night fell and the half-moon light bleached my surroundings. A slight breeze tugged through my hair. I shivered. The air was chilly against my bare chest.

Now I couldn't feel my feet.

It was as if my whole body was an icicle on the outside, but inside I was burning up. The fire Vegeta stirred in my veins was strange but oh-so-intoxicating.

And now my whole body was numb.

I hauled myself out of the river and put my clothes back on. Chichi was probably freaking out by now. My poor wife. She was wonderful and all, but she honestly didn't understand me. Nevertheless, I really hoped she had saved some dinner for me. I was so hungry I could have eaten my own hair.

I walked home quickly, my stomach making the weirdest sounds. There was no way I could sneak back in without someone hearing the rumbles. Oh well. Maybe Chichi wouldn't be angry. I could always hope. Then again, I'm not stupid. As I expected, Chichi was sitting in the kitchen, arms crossed on the dining table, her head down. Wait. Was she snoring? I guess she had fallen asleep while waiting. I debated for a split second if I should wake her. But then I noticed the food. In front of my wife lay a large bowl of soup and two piles of sourdough bread and three large grilled fish and even a plate of mixed fruit. My mouth started to water and I moved stealthily towards my dinner. I unceremoniously grabbed a handful of bread and fish and stuffed my mouth. Then I remembered Chichi.

I sighed and picked her tiny body up and carried her upstairs. She was so soft and peaceful. It was during these moments that I loved her most. You know, when she wasn't yelling at me or smacking me upside the head with a frying pan. After placing her on our bed, I crept back downstairs. My food was waiting for me. It all smelled as delicious as King Yemma's fruit. In a matter of minutes I had devoured the entire meal. I sank into my favorite couch and let the food settle.

The house was quiet except for the gentle breathing of my family. Gohan and Goten were snoring slightly. Chichi always complained that they got that from my side of the family, being part ape and all. She, on the other hand, did not snore but she did hog the blanket.

I yawned. My body felt like a mountain. I hauled myself up the stairs to bed and flopped down next to Chichi.

My body was consumed by white-hot heat. The power of a Super Saiyan 3 burnt through my veins, bleaching my hair a vibrant gold. Every sense was heightened. Immediately, I felt the presence of something else. My spine tingled deliciously as fingers of ice spread through my being and I picked up on the distinctive scent of Vegeta. He smelled like the first snowfall of winter; crisp, clean, cold and beautiful. I could smell the prince everywhere, but there were no other signs of him. There wasn't even a sense of his powerful ki.

But that scent. It overflowed my keen sense of smell, and yet, I still wanted more. If he smelled this good, I wondered what he would _taste _like. My mouth started to water at the thought. Desire and raw energy hummed through my essence, driving me wild.

I woke with a start. The images that had flashed through my mind while I slept still played in my head. I rolled over to my side and found Chichi staring at me.

"What?" I asked, sounding harsher than I had intended.

"You… you were making a rumbling sound," she said. "Like, deep in your chest."

I wasn't really paying attention. I was too concerned with my rock-hard erection that had made itself known under the sheets. Chichi hadn't noticed.

"It was like you were humming or something," she continued.

"Uh huh."

"It was really weird."

"Hmmm."

I turned back to my side of the bed and got out, my back towards my curious wife.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Mhmmm."

She made an irritated huffing sound and started to get ready for work. While she dressed, I rushed to our bathroom and turned on the shower. What was happening to me? Such morning excitement did not occur on a regular basis. In fact, the only other time this had happened was during the first few days of sleeping next to Chichi. Gods, this was embarrassing. I was so hard it hurt. I stepped beneath the hot spray and instantly felt the tension melt away. My hand found its way to my belly button and moved slowly down. The memory of my dream- just the scent of the other Saiyan- overwhelmed all self-control and I gave in to my body's needs. After a few moments of intense pleasure, relief coursed through my body as I came into my hand. I let the hot water wash away the evidence of my morning arousal, but the confusion remained lodged in my thoughts. Why was that dream so powerful? And why did it turn me on so much? I had never experienced something like that before. Especially not around… never mind. I resolved not to think about it again. It didn't mean anything, especially not after last night…

The shower lasted a short ten minutes before Chichi started yelling at me to stop hogging the bathroom. With wet hair and prune-y fingers I stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around my waist. My wife was looking at me with the hint of a smile.

"You're beautiful," she said under her breath.

That caught me a little off guard. I put my hand behind my head, embarrassed by how openly she was staring at me.

"Thanks," I replied with a shy smile.

"Have a good day, Goku."

"You too, Chi."

She headed into the bathroom to finish up make-up and whatever else she does in there. I sat on the bed and looked at the clock on the wall. 8:43 already? I only had seventeen minutes to get ready for training. No kids this time. Just me and Vegeta.

The idea alone made my breath hitch.

As I dried off and dressed, I contemplated how I could win the match. No distractions, no pauses- that was key. _But that dream_… I shook my head. Five minutes left with which I could scarf down breakfast. That was plenty of time with my lack of table manners. I threw on my gi and scampered downstairs like a wild animal. Gohan and Goten were already off at school, so the kitchen was mine for the taking. With only moments to spare, I stuffed my face full with bacon and IT'd to the training grounds. Vegeta was sitting in the branches of one of the last remaining trees on the edge of the makeshift field. He was hardly surprised when I appeared just a few feet from him.

"It's about time," he scowled down at me.

"Hello to you too, 'Geta," I said cheerfully, hoping to hide the twinge of anxiety I felt being so close to him after my dream. He narrowed his eyes at my use of that nickname.

"Whatever."

The prince jumped down in front of me, arms crossed, looking royally pissed, as always.

"Looks like your clothes are all clean again," I pointed out.

Vegeta gave me withering look before taking to the sky. Wasn't much for words today, I guessed. He was so high up that I had to find him by his ki instead of sight. It flared brilliantly as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. I wondered briefly why he was so intent on fighting at his peak. Before I gave any serious thought to his actions, I let my energy propel me above the clouds and next to my opponent. Vegeta rippled with power. Without hesitation, I became a Super Saiyan 2 as well and met him in the air.

I matched him blow to blow as we fought for what seemed like hours. By the time we both let our powers fall to a normal Super Saiyan, the sun was directly over our heads. I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow and studied the other man. He was breathing harder than usual.

"You okay?" I asked.

I was answered with spit on my boot. Apparently, the prince was upset. My eyes wandered over his small yet muscular body. Vegeta was tense. Not only was he breathing hard, he trembled with the exertion of our fight. I looked closer. He had dark semi circles beneath his teal eyes.

"Vegeta, are you sure you're fine?"

"Keep out of my business, Kakarot," he snarled.

I floated closer to him. His aura radiated power, anger, and exhaustion. I could smell his sweat and blood on his skin. It was intoxicating.

Without thinking, I reached out to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me!"

Vegeta blasted backwards like my touch had burned him. He turned his back to me and powered down as he dropped smoothly from our sparring match. Even as he walked away from me and towards the stream I showed him last night, the prince still managed to keep his arrogance and dignity. Like the curious man I was, I followed him to the river. The sun warmed the back of my neck as I strolled after Vegeta.

"Kakarot," he said, without turning around.

I stepped closer.

"Yeah?"

No response. He stood silently at the edge of the water, fists clenched. Then, without warning, he spun around to face me.

"This earth! It's so quiet!" His voice rose in pitch with his anger.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too calm! Where is the glory of victory in a peaceful world?" he yelled.

Then I understood.

"How can you bare it, Kakarot?" he continued.

I sat down on the rocky shore and looked out over the waterfall's cliff and to the grassy plains below. Vegeta, still standing, growled low in his throat.

"Saiyans are meant to fight, to strike down empires, to raze planets! Not laze around and train without purpose!"

"Vegeta, I know. You forget I'm a Saiyan too," I said softly.

He stepped forward. His energy was so mixed up, but underneath all his fury and pride and exhaustion was pulsing desire. I sifted through his confused emotions to find the prince wanted war, violence, adrenaline and something… something else.

Oh.

I couldn't stop the blush that formed on my face when I realized that Vegeta also craved sex. Though I understood his powerful lust for blood and action, it was the equally powerful lust for his more… _physical_ _needs_ that surprised me. The very thought brought back the memory of my (also very _physical_) dream.

"Kakarot…"

I craned my head to look at him, the blush still present on my cheeks. Vegeta cocked his head slightly to the left, as if to study me better. His dark, narrowed eyes stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"My last subject; my third-class subservient; my loyal warrior."

Vegeta's voice was gruff and low, like the first warning rumbles of thunder before a storm. His eyes locked on to mine. I got up slowly and carefully and backed away from that intense stare. Unfortunately, I lost my footing on the slippery rocks and fell on my butt into the shallow river.

"Vegeta?"

I couldn't help the slight tremor that crept into my voice. I would never have admitted it to anyone, but I was a little afraid of him staring at me like I was his prey. Often in battle, the older Saiyan would stare me down as an opponent, rival, or even enemy, but never like he wanted… to _eat _me.

And yet, I kind of liked it.

"Vegeta?" I repeated, the strength slowly returning to my vocal chords.

"Kakarrrrrot," he said my name, rolling the r's as he took a step toward me.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if I can't draw the blood in battle, I guess I'll have to settle for something a little more personal," he said.

"Meaning?"

I regained my composure as he advanced forward again and I quickly stood up to my full height. There was no telling what was going on in that plotting mind of his, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out. The whole situation was getting too weird, not to mention the lingering effects of my dream were now stirring again between my legs. What in the world was happening to me? I placed two fingers to my forehead, stepped out of reach from the feral-like prince, and IT'd to Bulma's. I figured Vegeta wouldn't dare follow me here.

"Goku?"

It was relief to hear a voice that wasn't filled with anger.

"Bulma!"

"It's a pleasure to see you! How are you? How come I haven't seen you in over a month? Where have you been? Oooh, I can't wait to show you what I've invented now! Too bad Trunks is still at school. He would have loved to see you. Hey- why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure we could pull enough food together to feed your Saiyan-sized stomach!"

"Bulma, hey, slow down!" I laughed. "I just came here to take a break from sparring."

"Oh. Oh, well, yes of course," she said with disappointment.

"But you know me- I can't say no to a free meal!"

She smiled at me and took a hold of my arm.

"Come- I have to show you something."

Bulma led me down the big halls of her giant castle-like home. I couldn't imagine living here. It was way too big. I preferred smaller, cozier settings. The persistent woman dragged me through her house to the lower level where she kept her science-y stuff.

"Well, Goku," she started. "I had some time on my hands for the past few months and I tried my hand at making something a little less… mundane. So here you have it, Goku. A memory extractor virtual explorer! Or, as I like to call it, my 'M.e.V.e.'."

I didn't really understand what she was saying, so I placed my hand behind my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Or, in English, it's a machine that can take any memory and recreate in your mind… or in someone else's mind. That way you can enter into the mind of someone else. Unfortunately, it only works between like species."

The gears in my head were turning, but nothing had clicked into place yet.

"For goodness sake, this invention will allow you to see Planet Vegeta for yourself! You can explore your home planet!"

"But, Bulma, I don't get it. Planet Vegeta was destroyed over fifty years ago."

"And yet there is one person whose memory it still lives in."

Then it dawned on me. Vegeta. He had all his memories about the planet. Years of memories were stored in his brain. And even if couldn't recall them now, they were all safely tucked away in there. Bulma's invention could let me see my own planet- maybe even my own father!

"Bulma, that's incredible!"

We had reached one of her experimental rooms with a sign that said "WARNING: RADIATION LEVELS HIGH". She opened the door and flipped on the light. Before us were two strange pod-like machines. They were over ten feet long and five feet wide. It almost resembled a bed, save for the strange wires and suction cup-looking things that were tangled near the head of the pod. Each capsule was decked out with dark blue plush lining and metallic blue casing with CapsuleCorp written on the side. It all looked very impressive.

"So, what do you think?" Bulma prodded me with a finger.

"You're a genius!"

She smiled in appreciation and gave me a quick one-armed hug.

"Oh Goku, I know you've wondered for so long about where you come from. I thought this could answer some of your questions."

I was surprised that she knew of my curiosity. There was hardly anything I thought about more than my heritage. But I refused to talk to anyone about it. If someone brought up the subject I quickly shut them down. Maybe Bulma had picked up on my feelings?

"Anyway, the only way it works is with Vegeta," she continued.

"How are we gonna convince him to do this?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we might not… tell him, exactly."

"What? How is that going to work?"

She smiled coyly. No doubt she had a plan in mind.


End file.
